1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new pressure operated switch construction and to new parts for a pressure operated switch construction as well as to a new method of making such a pressure operated switch construction and new methods of making such parts for a pressure operated switch construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a pressure operated switch construction comprising a housing means having an external surface means and carrying an electrical switch unit and a diaphragm assembly therein, and a compression spring means carried by the housing means and being interconnected to the switch unit and the diaphragm assembly to control the operation thereof in relation to the compressive setting of the spring means, the housing means having a bracket member extending outwardly from the external surface means thereof in a flange-like manner and having means for mounting a movable actuator means to the housing means that is to be interconnected to the spring means to select the desired compressive setting thereof. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,637, to Stearley et al.
It is also known to provide a pressure operated switch construction comprising a housing means having an external surface means and carrying an electrical switch unit and a diaphragm assembly therein, and a compression spring means carried by the housing means and being interconnected to the switch unit and the diaphragm assembly to control the operation thereof in relation to the compressive setting of the spring means, the housing means having a first bracket member and a second bracket member respectively extending outwardly in a flange-like manner from the external surface means thereof in spaced apart relation and respectively having means for mounting a movable actuator means to the housing means that is to be interconnected to the spring means to select the desired compressive setting thereof. For example, see the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,637, to Stearley et al.